Kakashi's Make Out Paradise
by MiniKakashi
Summary: Kakashi reunites with an old friend OC from the village hidden in the wind.They haven't seen each other in yrs and the first day they c each other they kiss. Read and find out wat hilarous, romantic adventure their lives become after that moment. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Kakashi's Make Out Paradise:**

_**Chapter 1: Mission/Reunion?**_

"Kakashi sensei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud voice came from outside, causing the person under the sheets to move a little bit, "KAKASHI SENSEI WAKE UP!!!!!!" This time the voice was louder and the person fell out of bed on his back. "Hmm…Telling by that attitude it must be Naruto." The man now rose to his feet rubbing his head. He walked over to the window and put his head out to see a young blonde kid waving up at him.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi was now leaning on one of his hands with his silverfish hair blowing in the wind, "God you sleep late and don't even say Hi! What kind of sensei are you?" Naruto pointed at him with an agitated look on his face. "The lazy kind…What do you want?" Kakashi was now drooping back to sleep, but was still staring down at Naruto. "Tsunade has a new mission for us!" Naruto yelled back and Kakashi was now interested in what he had to say. "What kind of mission?" He leaned farther out the window to show he was listening. "We get to escort the Sokage of the village hidden in the Wind! She asked for the escort here, but she is also bringing one of her best anbu agent with her." Naruto looked so excited at the fact he was asked to go on this mission, "Who's coming with us then?" Kakashi was now dressed and next to Naruto.

"Whoa how'd you do that so fast?" Naruto jumped back a little when he saw Kakashi standing next to him, "I was down here by the time you said 'village hidden in the wind'" He bent over a little bit and smiled. "Well anyway our team is me, you, Sakura, and Sai." Naruto was thinking about who he said and nodded afterwards. "Well then, when do we start the mission?" Kakashi began to walk, and Naruto caught up second later, "We start as soon as everyone gathers at the gate." "Okay." He answered calmly and still smiling.

"Hey, over here!" Sakura was waving at them as they walked toward her, "Good morning sensei. Good morning Naruto." She said smiling at both of them, "Good morning Sakura." They both answered simultaneously. Just then some when blew in a spiral next to Sakura and Sai appeared out of nowhere, "Sorry I'm late, Yamato sensei was lecturing me about my behavior from our last mission." He said this very morbidly. "Shall we begin our mission then?" Sakura asked everyone, "Yea!" each of them answered with smiles on their faces.

They set out into the forest and were searching the trees as they walked, to check for enemies, so they wouldn't be ambushed, "So where are we meeting them?" Kakashi asked since Naruto didn't fully inform him earlier. "Well, Temari and Kankuro are escorting them from their village to the sand village and since Shikamaru was sent there with Choji for a mission they decided to side track and meet us at Otaku." Sakura gave Kakashi the mission scroll and explained everything as he read it. "So, we're going to the outskirt town where me and the pervy sage went?" Naruto thought back to when he was about to be kidnapped by the Atasuki. "Yes it's the same place, you idiot…." Sakura said blandly. Naruto looked at her and just made a face.

Kakashi didn't really care about the kids fighting in front of him. He was more interested in meeting the people he was going to escort and about the dangers that lie ahead. He stared off into the distance as they walked and the wind kept blowing a welcoming breeze.

Several hours later they reached the town a little earlier than they had expected, so they took the extra time to search for Shikamaru and Choji. "I have an idea on where to look for them!" Naruto shouted. They all looked at him as if he were senile. "Okay where should we go then?" Sai asked since no one else was going to, "Just follow me." Naruto snickered and everyone looked at each other in confusion. They ended up in front of a bar-b-q place and Naruto was so happy since everyone gave him a pat on the back for having a good idea for once.

They entered and saw Choji, Shikamaru, and two other people who they didn't recognize. "Hey you guys what's up?!" Naruto tackled Shikamaru and Choji, "Oww NARUTO!!!!!!!" Shikamaru squirmed underneath of Choji and Naruto. "Umm..Are you guys ok?" A calm and elegant voice calmed the mood down a little and made everyone look at the two people who were sitting across from Choji and Shikamaru. The woman who spoke looked like a porcelain doll, her skin was light with a little blush on her face, she had white hair put in pigtails that hung low and over her shoulders, she had a hat on that looked like the hokage hat and it had the Japanese writing that said wind on it, she also wore a robe on that was light green and white. "Yea, don't worry about us. We're used to his airborne attacks." Choji chuckled as he pushed Naruto off them.

Kakashi walked up with Sai and Sakura and his eyes grew wide at the site of the person sitting next to the Soakage, "Maseru Hani…" (A/N sorry that was the only good name I have to offer so bare with me.) The girl looked up her eyes had widen as well and her jaw dropped a little, "Kakashi…Kakashi Hatake?" They both stared at each other in shock for what felt like an hour that was until she jumped at Kakashi and started hugging him. "It's been so long! How have you been?" She said still hugging him, "Fine and apparently your doing good to, you since you're the Sokage's best anbu agent and all." Kakashi said hugging back. The Sokage was smiling at them with such a peaceful face that it made everyone blush.

"Maseru don't you think you should prepare our belongings for the trip?" The Sokage spoke again with the calm, friendly voice yet again and caused everyone to blush even harder than before. "Oh, yes milady, I'll be right on it." Maseru bowed and began to walk out the door. Kakashi looked at the Sokage as if asking for permission to follow her, all she did was tilt her head and smile, and Kakashi walked out the door.

"Maseru wait up!" Kakashi called to her, she stopped and turned around to see him coming. She glanced around and began to jump from building to building, "I'll wait if you can catch me, LOSER!" Kakashi stopped and watched her for a second. He started to follow her and was close behind no matter how much she made turns to confuse him. He got a little agitated and decided to end the game by throwing two kunai knives at her and causing her to be pinned up against a wall. "Argh, no fair! You cheated!" She was pouting and complaining now. Kakashi walked up to her to get a good looked at how much she changed. Her hair was black with white bangs that ended behind her ears and it was long enough to reach her ankles, she wore the standard anbu ops clothes with the exception of the chains that she wore to make her look unique, she also had a heavy blade on her back that was given to her by the Sokage when she was inaugurated as her protector.

"Kakashi unpin me now!" She demanded kicking wildly at him as he started to walk toward her, "You know you were supposed to pick up your belongings but instead you ran off just to play a game with me. Now why is that do you suppose?" He was rubbing his chin as he walked and looked at her with a childish look. "Cuz I just wanted to see if you got any better since the last time we played…" She pouted again and looked away from Kakashi's gaze. He stopped and looked at her for a second with something on his mind, "I just remembered something…" She looked at him with a strange look, "What did you remember?" He chuckled "I remembered our bet." She shuddered at his words, "God Kakashi we don't see each other in 12 years and we finally see each other for the first time, all you can think about is the bet?" He put his hand up to his face and gripped his mask, "Well you did agree to it." She tried to break free from the kunai knives but couldn't, "But you cheated this time!!You don't deserve the winning prize!" Kakashi didn't stop, he pulled down his mask and looked at her calmly, she looked back her eyes sparkling at him, her lips quivered cuz she knew what was going to happen.

The wind blew and caused Maseru to blink; when she opened them Kakashi's face was close to her's. He reached up and held her chin. Slowly he leaned toward her face and was slowly closing his eyes, she did the same, their lips met and everything around them felt like it disappeared and they didn't want to open their eyes to spoil the moment. They stopped when they heard Naruto and Sakura calling for Kakashi, "Umm, well, we should get back to them and get ready." Kakashi smiled and pulled the kunai out of the wall, "Yeah, yeah, I think so too." They fell silent for a second blushing at each other, she broke the silence with a joke, "Haha funny thing is you picked one hell of a prize back then, and to think I lost the bet." She chuckled and looked at him with a smile. He looked surprised and smiled back, "Yeah, I was a smart kid back then wasn't I?" They both laughed and felt awkward around each other so they decided to meet up with the rest of the group to get ready for the return walk back to Konoha.

_A/N: Sorry for making this chapter so long. I just wanted to give out a little detail but if your confused don't worry in the upcoming chapters it will help you understand. Thanks for reading!_

_(please R&R)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Return Mission!**_

"Unbelievable!" Maseru yelled when Sakura told her how far they had to walk, "Oh sorry I didn't mean to make u mad."She backed away slowly so she wouldn't hear her yell again. "Maseru don't freak out. Remember you always walked there on missions before." The Sokage put a hand on her shoulder and tried to make her relax, "But…but Kina you don't understand. I haven't been to Konoha in 12, count them, 12 years!" The group looked at the Sokage in shock when they heard her name for the first time. "Hn? What's wrong? Why are you guys giving her that look?" Maseru was puzzled by their looks, "You never introduced us to her so we were surprised she even had a name other than Sokage or milady!!!" Naruto pointed at Kina. "Oops, I guess I forgot." Maseru chuckled and scratched her head, while Kina smiled and caused everyone to blush yet again.

They had left Otaku early the next morning since the Sokage said it was best to be rested and prepared for any attack that could possibly come the next day. They all couldn't help but agree with her since her smile caused nearly everyone, even the hotel workers, to become weak and calm at the sight of it. "So your Naruto, and your Sai, and your Sakura…did I get that right?" Maseru pointed to each of them as she their names, "Yes, you got it correct this time." Sakura sighed. "Bravo Maseru-san! And it only took you 8 tries this time." Kina clapped for her accomplishment, "Everyone be on guard we're about to enter the forest." Kakashi turned to everyone, and they nodded as they went to their position to protect the Sokage.

They walked cautiously through the forest, prepared for any battle to come. Just then a kunai knife grazed Sai's arm and landed next to the Sokage's foot. "Hahahaha! Sorry kid didn't mean to miss ya." A voice echoed and everyone searched their surroundings, "Well would you look at that. Kakashi Hatake and Maseru Hani, the top two in the bingo books to kill." The voice came again, but this time Sokage saw the man move toward them through the trees. She signed something with her hands and held them out in front of her, "Tiger wind no jutsu!" She said calmly and a gust of wind that sounded like a tiger paved down the trees that were directly in front of her. This caused the man to jump out of the way, making himself visible to them.

He charged for the Sokage but was blocked by Naruto and Sai; he jumped back and to the side toward Sakura with a kunai in hand. Sakura smiled a wicked smile and met the man half way, punching him full force in the gut. He flew back, but caught his balance and stopped in time before hitting a tree. He signed for a jutsu and bellowed "Fire bomb no jutsu!!" Maseru saw a giant ball of fire aimed at the Sokage and dashed to save her. She jumped in front of the fire bomb and took the heavy blade off her back and swung it from one side to the other, this caused some wind to pick up and pushed the bomb back toward the ninja who conjured it. He tried to leap out of the way but the bomb nailed him in the side causing it to explode and burn some of his clothes.

Kakashi went in for the kill; he threw several weapons at the man and hitting him directly in his chest. "Your time is up." Kakashi began to walk forward, when all of a sudden the ninja pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground. This made smoke appear and the man was able to get away. "Damnit!" Kakashi cursed under his breath, "He will surely bring more of his kind. We better leave and get to the village as fast as we can before they get back." This time there was no smile on Kina's face and Maseru looked serious and nodded. They all began to run through the trees, leaping from one branch to another.

2 hours later they were at the front gate of Konoha, tired and hungry. They didn't stop to eat lunch because Kina wouldn't let them and Maseru helped to back up her words with a threatening look that even creeped out Kakashi a little. "Oh…uh…um, Welcome to Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves!" Kakashi and Sakura opened the gate showing the view of the city in the early evening, Kina and Maseru lightened their expressions and smiled too show their gratitude for escorting them. "May I give you the tour?" Kakashi asked putting both hands behind his head. "Maybe later for me because I must speak with the Godamie, but Maseru may go with you since I will not be needing her for the meeting." Kina pushed Maseru forward, but she was fighting back by keeping her heels firmly in the ground, "But milady I believe I should stay with you just in case." She was wide eyed as the Sokage kept pushing her toward Kakashi, "Nonsense you need the break." The Sokage stopped pushing her and walked past her and Kakashi, she was smiling as she headed toward the tower where Lady Tsunade was working.

Kakashi and Maseru were walking through town together after they waved good night to Naruto and his friends, and after they stopped staring wide eyed at each other. A growling noise came from both of their stomachs, "Uh, is that ramen shop still around here?" Maseru turned her head to look at Kakashi, "Yeah its right over there." He pointed to his left and a big sign saying Ramen was on top of a little shop. "Thank god! FOOD!" She charged toward the shop and began ordering several bowls of ramen soup. Kakashi sat next to her and he was handed a bowl, "Here you go Kakashi, this young lady already ordered for you." The owner, an old guy dressed as a chef, handed him a bowl and pointed to Maseru, who was now chugging her 10th bowl of ramen. Kakashi looked down and saw it was his favorite soup and smiled.

Kakashi gave the grand tour of the village and ended it at the rock where his parents, and many others, names were inscripted. Maseru saw the twinkle of his eye fade a little. She knew he came here often, because she found him here every night when they were little. He chuckled and her eyes went up to his face, "Remember when you tried to cheer me up when you came here with me for the first time?" he returned a gaze in her direction, she looked at him and thought back, "Yeah I remember. I bought you a cookie but you wouldn't take it so I ran away and came back an hour later with a puppy." She laughed and flashed back to when she handed him the dog, his expression made her laugh so badly that he couldn't help but laugh too.

They left the stone and were almost to the house where Maseru and the Sokage were going to stay, when they saw Tsunade, Kina, and Jiraiya leaving a bar and heading toward the house, "Shit, now I won't ever sleep because Kina is a party animal." Maseru rolled her eyes and stopped to watch them enter the house with bottles of alcohol in hand. "If you want, you can stay at my place." Kakashi looked at her and saw the blank expression on her face, she was stunned. "I promise I won't bite." He laughed, but she glared at him, "I'm afraid you're going to do more than that." "That is, unless, you want me too." He gave her a look that made her knee weaken a bit, "Um, uh…" She couldn't say anything.

He walked her back to his place, she still didn't talk. He stopped to unlock the door, but after he unlocked it he didn't go in. Instead he turned around with his mask down, apparently he took it off before he turned to her, and leaned in to kiss her. She backed away but he grabbed her face and their lips touched. She closed her eyes and allowed him to kiss her with no disagreement, he opened his mouth and so did she, allowing their tongues to touch one another.

He stopped to look at her, "You never did answer my question earlier…" he whispered to her, "Kakashi…I don't think we should tonight. Hell I don't even know if we're even dating." She said looking at him. The look made Kakashi's heart pound, he couldn't help himself so he kissed her again, but this time he opened the door and led her into his house and toward his bed, "We are dating and this is our second date." He said falling with her onto the bed. "Are you serious?" Those were the only words she could say at the moment because he began to kiss her again, "Yes I'm serious." By this time he had taken off his shirt and his vest and was trying to remove her anbu vest and shirt. She didn't know what to do when he started kissing her down her neck to her belly button, "Kakashi are we going a little too fast for this relationship then?"

He stopped and sat up staring at the floor, "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." She gazed at him, which made him look up at her after a few minutes, "What?" He asked as she began to lean toward him, "You looked cute when you said that." She chuckled. "Oh really? Well maybe I should tickle you so I can see your cute smile." He began to tickle her and she couldn't stop laughing, "No…s-stop…Kakashi..please stop it!" he didn't stop until she reached up and pulled his face toward hers for another kiss. "Heh-heh I think you should get some sleep you look tired." He said as he cuddled her into his arms, "I'll sleep on the floor so your porno urges don't come back during the night." She snickered as she got out of the bed and pulled out some blankets to put on the floor. "Porno?" he looked confused, "Yep don't think I didn't see your Make Out Paradise series." She pointed at his head board. "Oh those." He looked at them and turned back to see her laying down on the floor, "Yeah but don't worry I read them too."

He stared at her in shock as she drifted to sleep smiling.

_**A/N:Another chapter completed and its getting interesting thank you for reading so far! Plz R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Day of Insanity **_

Maseru woke up early the next morning so she could sneak back into the house where Kina was allegedly partying it up with Jiraiya and Tsunade…in other words they were drunk and were going to have really bad hangovers.

She felt something move behind her, and her reflex kicked in. She jumped up and stood warily looking at what had moved. It was Kakashi; apparently he had snuck out of his bed and slept next to her all night on the floor. "You sneak son of a bitch…" she whispered as she began to get dress and stare at him as he snored silently. _'God he's cute when he's asleep…so innocent' _Maseru shook her head a little _'What am I thinking. He tried to take advantage of me.' _She looked back down at Kakashi when he turned over to his other side.

"Hmmm…" She walked over to his side and kneeled next to him, "Bye Kashi-san. I'll see you later, okay?" She whispered this into his ear and began to stand back up when she was suddenly jerked back down next to him, "Well, I wouldn't call that a formal good bye to your boyfriend." Kakashi was now awake, gazing at her with a cunning smile and sleepy eyes. "Boyfriend? I thought we were just on our second date. I don't call a guy my boyfriend until we dated for at least 2 weeks." She stared blankly at him as his expression changed from a smile to a pouting face, "I can commit for more than 2 weeks." He leaned forward and put his forehead against hers.

She blushed and met his gaze. "Oh really I took you for a one night fling type of guy or the porno fantasy freak." She smirked, but he just chuckled and went to kiss her, but was stopped when she abruptly jolted upright, "What's wrong?" He slowly sat up next to her and stared at the wall to see what she was staring at, "You mean you didn't hear Naruto calling your name?" He noticed that she seem terrified when she said this, "Yeah so? You don't have to freak out about it." She glared at his carefree expression. "Yes I do! I'm supposed to be professional on my mission. Guarding Kina, I mean the Sokage with my life! Not goofing off and going on midnight dates with the other guards who are helping me protect her!!"

She was standing now and staring down at him. He stood up next to her and hugged her, "Relax, Ninja are allowed to fall in love you know and you're right about the whole "goofing off" and protecting job. I'm sorry for trying to make you have a good time on your return to Konoha." Maseru was in shock when he said "ninja are allowed to fall in love" _'holy crap is he in love with me or just saying that to try to relax and confuse me?'_ She jumped again but this time hitting Kakashi's chin, since he was still hugging her, and causing him to fall back on his bed.

"What now?" He asked rubbing his chin where he got hit, "He's coming up the stairs." She whispered in a horrified voice. She was staring at the door behind her, "Shit! When did he say he was coming up in the first place?" This time Kakashi jumped up and rushed to get some clean clothes. "Okay now I'm leaving…" Maseru rose to fingers and was about to use her vanishing jutsu when Kakashi grabbed her again and kissed her, "Come by the training grounds later and watch me beat the kids in a target match." He smiled as he rose his mask back up to his face, "Fine but do me a favor and keep our relationship between us please." She rose her fingers back up and watched him nod in agreement.

Naruto slammed opened the door right after Maseru disappeared, "KAKASHI SENSEI!!!! YOU DUMBASS DID YOU FORGET ABOUT THE TRAINING TODAY!!!" Naruto was yelling and pointing at him again, "Naruto why do you have to be so loud?" Kakashi sighed and walked past Naruto to go down the steps, Naruto stomped next to him all the way down the hall and stared at him with a frustrated glare. He sighed again and looked at Naruto before he walked down the stairs, "What is it now?" Naruto crossed his arms and frowned at him, "I want to know why you're always late." Kakashi was caught off guard by this question. "Well now that's an easy question to answer…" Naruto responded with a simple "huh?" and Kakashi chuckled as he answered "It's easy to answer because it's none of your business." This time Kakashi walked down the stairs leaving a very frustrated Naruto behind.

Maseru on the other hand, arrived at a fowl smelling house and three drunken ninjas and a small frog beating the living hell out of one of them. "Wake up you old perv!" the little frog yelled, "Umm… Can I help you?" Maseru walked up to see Jiraiya snoring as loud as a bear. "Whoa where'd you come from?" The little red frog jumped back and stared at Maseru with a surprised look on his face. Maseru thought quickly to answer his question, "I came from my room because I heard you yelling and him snoring." She said it so blandly and timid that she almost believed herself, "Oh sorry about that. I' m Gamatatsu, your friendly neighborhood frog!" He smiled and waited for Maseru to introduce herself, "Oh sorry, I'm Maseru Hani. Umm…I'm your friendly neighborhood Sokage guard." She laughed a little as she stared at the mess that was done over night.

She slumped as she started noticing a mound of trash in one corner of room, "Hmm? Oh man do you need any help?" Gamatatsu asked as he took a look around, "That would be so nice, thank you." Maseru began to clean the trash mound away as Gamatatsu rolled bottles into a trash bag. After 3 hours of cleaning they both fell to the ground tired and sore, "We need to wake them up now don't you think?" Gamatatsu stared at Jiraiya and Tsunade while Maseru stared at Kina, "Yeah. Hmmm…Argh and I forgot I have someplace to be." Maseru got up and walked over to Kina. She signed something, and then she tapped each of the sleeping ninjas. They all sat bolt upright and started complaining about pain.

"Maseru how many times have I told you not to wake people up that way!" Kina said bitterly, "Sorry milady but I have to go somewhere. Do you think you'll be fine on your own?" Maseru bowed and then stood upright again, "Yes go ahead but please change into your normal clothes if you're going out." Kina was now showing signs of a hangover, "Yes milady but why?" Maseru was questioning her Sokage at a very bad time, "Because you look out of place in this village so just please do what I say because I'm not in the mood to be answering questions."

Maseru dressed in a jumpsuit like Naruto's but it was black and white and the jacket was open and longer than his. Her undershirt was a belly tank top with a mesh knit arms and some of it covering the rest of her stomach. She arrived at the training grounds at the same time Kakashi and Naruto did. Kakashi looked at Maseru and her clothes _"I see CLEAVAGE!!! Argh how this woman tempts me! Humph get a hold of yourself show her you can be a gentlemen!" _Kakashi felt his nose become wet a little "Huh?" He touched his mask with his finger and felt his nose. _"Damn…" _He looked at his finger and saw blood, _"Cleavage wins again." _

Maseru nose twitched _'holy shit I smell blood…and sadly I know where it's coming from.' _ "So are we going to start training or what?" Sakura appeared with Sai, "Yes, but I thought we could do something else. How about a survival exercise with me and Maseru against you three?" Kakashi walked next Maseru and held up 6 bells. "Wait why are there six bells this time?" Naruto asked confused, "You see Maseru and I will each have three bells so then all of you have to get a bell off of each of us." Kakashi gave 3 bells to Maseru and tied the other 3 to his pants, "But that means you can double team us one by one then." Sai stated looking at each of his comrades. "No Sai, remember teamwork is the essential strength during battle. So if they come for you Naruto and I will jump in and help you." Sakura gave a thumbs up to Sai and he returned a smile, "That's correct so shall we get started then."

Kakashi grabbed Maseru and disappeared after he said that because he knew Naruto was rearin' to go and wanted to avoid them for a little while, since he had Maseru with him this time. "So, now I'm involved in sensei's training again? You changed it, too." Maseru Looked behind her to see if they were coming yet, "Yeah I know but I'm trying to make it more challenging this time." Kakashi leapt from one branch to another, still holding her hand. He finally stopped at a tree that had a giant hole in it; he stepped into it and pulled Maseru next to him, holding her close to his chest, "Wait a few minutes till they pass by to talk." Kakashi muttered, she nodded and stared at the trees.

Five minutes later she saw Naruto and his friends dart past them. They waited another 5 minutes until they started talking, "I forgot you had the genjutsu slips around this tree." She looked at each of the slips that surrounded the edge of the hole, "Yup, that's how I always got sensei by surprise." He chuckled and looked back at Maseru. She stared back at him now curious on why he wasn't letting her go, "What?" she saw him shift his head to a different angle, "Oh nothing…it's just that I'm wondering on how I'm going to do this…" he chuckled at her, " Do what?" her were wide and gazed back at him.

"This." He lowered his mask quickly and began kissing her like he did the night before. Their tongues caressed each other, his hand slowly removing her jacket off her shoulders. She felt her back go up against the tree bark but it didn't bother her all she did was wrap her arms around him. He stopped kissing her and began to work down her neck, licking it then kissing it. _'Damnit he's gonna give me a hickey!' _she thought to herself but she didn't want to stop him. She knew it felt good and enjoyed feeling his touch on her skin. He stopped again but did not continue; instead he said something that wasn't directed toward her. "Damnit, they're coming back. Why'd Sakura have to be so smart?" He sighed and pulled her jacket back up. He gazed at her as if apologizing for not finishing what he started. She cleared her throat, "How about we go out for ramen later and see if you get a full pleasure of seeing me in action." She smiled and darted out of the tree leading Sakura and the others away from him. Meanwhile he was left in the tree with lingering thoughts of what he was going to do to pleasure her after dinner.

_**A/N: sorry for the long wait I ve been busy doin a lot of and chores always get in the way and writers block didn't help much either. So heres the new chapter so plz enjoy and r&r.**_

_**Thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Kakashi's wish Come True..?**_

Kakashi walked out of the woods after Naruto got his last bell, now all he had to do was wait for them to get all of Maseru's bells. "What am I thinking they'll never get the bells off her even if she goes easy on them." He sighed and sat down on top of a stump. After a few moments he heard an explosion and saw all three of his students blast out of the woods.

"WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT FOR?!!" Naruto yelled as he got back up, "Her strategies are amazing!" Sai looked at Naruto as he nodded in agreement, "Come on let's attack her full force this time." Sakura looked at her comrades. They began to run toward the woods but Maseru jumped out before they reached it.

"Eat this!!!!!! Scythe Wind No Jutsu!!!!" Maseru crossed her hands in front of her face and giant guest of wind came from behind her. It was like a tunnel full of knives that kept cutting at Naruto and his friends. "We give we give!" Naruto raised a hand to show their surrender. Maseru was so proud of herself she beamed a beautiful smile, which made Kakashi fall backwards off the stump. They all looked at him with surprise when they saw him out cold.

"Well I guess that means no ramen for me tonight." Maseru sighed as they looked at the unconscious sensei. "We'll treat you to ramen after we get Kakashi sensei back to his house to rest." Naruto smiled and everyone else nodded at her, "Thank you. How about this; I drop off Kakashi and meet you guys at the ramen shop?" Maseru looked at Sakura as she smiled with approval.

"God Kakashi when did you get so heavy?" Maseru heaved Kakashi onto his bed, "You aren't really going without me are you?" Kakashi mumbled. "Sorry but yes I am." Maseru covered him with a blanket and turned around to leave, "There you go again not giving me a proper goodbye." She heard him snicker behind her, "You know what Kashi-san?" He tilted his head to see what she was doing, "Hn?" She was kissing him now, _'Damn she's faster than I remembered, she got my mask off without me realizing it…I am going to enjoy her._' He thought to himself as he kissed her back.

"My god woman you're as bad as Kakashi sensei!! Your 20 minutes late!!!!!" Naruto yelled at Maseru as she sat down next to Sakura and ordered her favorite ramen, "You know what? Next time he falls out cold you carry him a mile and up a flight of stairs." She retorted angrily. Naruto gave her a look and went back to eating his ramen. "Umm Maseru can I talk to you for a minute?" Sakura looked sincere and a bit nervous, "Sure." Maseru smiled.

"Do you mine leaving after you finished eating your bowl of ramen?" Maseru was confused by the question and Sakura knew this immediately, "I…uh just…wanted to uh…." She turned red really fast, which made Maseru understand why she was asking that question, "You want to be alone with Naruto don't you? I bet that's why I haven't seen Sai around." She smiled wickedly now, analyzing Sakura's movements, "Well?" Sakura looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Maseru sighed and smiled at the pink haired child, which made Sakura very happy beyond belief. _'I guess I can leave early and eat the ramen with Kakashi like I promised…' _Maseru thought to herself.

Maseru ordered another bowl but left after receiving both bowls. She walked silently through the streets of Konoha, watching the sunset beyond the horizon. She stopped when she could see the cliff with the Hokage's faces imbedded in them. She stared at the 4th Hokage for several minutes, "Sensei if only you knew I did come back. You would've won that bet about me and Kakashi too." She sighed and slumped her head to one side.

She arrived at Kakashi's shortly after, with the ramen still warm. She knocked and heard him move to the door, "You came back?" He looked shocked to see her, "Now is that the proper way to greet your girlfriend?" Maseru retorted, this made Kakashi smile. "Nope, let me try that again. Hello would you like to come in?" He grabbed her free hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

They reminisced their past as they ate ramen, laughing and joking about each of their stories. Maseru never smiled so much before she came back to Konoha; she especially never smiled this much around anyone she knew as long as Kakashi. After they both finished eating they stopped talking, this made Maseru a bit nervous, _'Why'd he stop talking all of a sudden?' _Kakashi apparently answered her thoughts when he pounced on her when she walked toward the door, "Don't forget the rest of your promise before you leave." He muttered as he began to kiss her, guiding his tongue around hers as if their tongues were wrestling.

She remembered and allowed him to do whatever he wanted. He stopped and looked into her eyes, wanting her body so much he looked at her for approval for all the erotic fantasies he wanted to fulfill this very night. She looked at him, his eyes full of lust; she knew what to do to make him even happier. She took his hands and led him to the direction of his bedroom, he was curious at first but looked to where she was going and complied. He hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her to his bed. He set her down gently and began to gingerly kiss her, from her lips down to her neck, taking her jacket off in the process feeling her soft touch as he removed it.

He went to her ever calling breasts that had caught his attention ever since earlier that day. He kiss each of them rousingly, he felt her shudder beneath him as he did this.

She was bewildered when he stopped suddenly. She looked down to see him dead asleep on top of her. She sighed with an unbelievable look that came across her face. "I knew it! You used the Sharigan a lot today didn't you?" Her eye twitched as she heard him snore. She rolled him off her and put him under the covers, "It's better that sleep at my place tonight anyway." She looked down at him as he turned to his side. She kissed him on the cheek and left quietly.

She was at her place in no time, but was greeted by a now sober Kina, "Hello Maseru!" She smiled as Maseru walked past her toward her room, "Good night milady." Maseru headed straight to her room, which she knew was rude.

"Maseru…where's your jacket?" Maseru froze in place when she heard Kina's question, "I must've left it at the ramen shop. Don't worry Sakura or Naruto are bound to give it back to me tomorrow." She sounded nervous and knew that her weak lie wouldn't make it past Kina, "Oh ok. Good night then." Kina smiled and waved goodnight to her.

Maseru was overwhelmed with shock that she had to sit down as soon as she entered her room. "DAMNIT!! I knew I forgot something…" She growled at herself under her breath. _'It can't be helped. I'll just go over to his house tomorrow and get it.' _She nodded to her idea. She looked up to her window to see something move, she jumped back a little but finally figured out what it was.

She opened the window and grabbed her jacket off the tree branch. "That sneaky son of a~" Kakashi sat on the ledge of her window and held her close as he kissed her. He chuckled as he whispered into her ear, "Sorry about earlier. I guess I did use the Sharigan a little to much today." She took a step back and looked at him with narrow eyes, "Let me guess…you want to make up for it?"

He smiled as he set one foot on the floor but was stopped by Maseru, "Make up some other time because you're tired. And it was a little embarrassing when you fell asleep on me earlier." He looked down at his shirt, then back up again with a red tone across his face, "Fine, how about after the Valentine's Day festival?" He winked at her.

She blushed as she thought it over, "Then it's settled after the festival it is." He kissed her one last time and left. She lay down on her bed and sighed as she fell asleep with Kakashi in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Valentine's Day Festival**_

"I can't wait to see Kakashi." Maseru said to herself as she walked down the packed street. "Maseru Hani, is that really you?" A voice called out from behind her, she turned to see a familiar face. "Umino?" She said as she tilted her head to get a better look at him. He nodded and walked up to her, looking her over. She smiled at him when he began to gawk at her, "Man you've changed over the years." Iruka said blushing at the beauty in front of him. She chuckled and then hugged him, "You have too. Um…Have you seen Kakashi?"

Iruka gave a strange look then shook his head, "No not yet. He promised me a quick game to see who the true champ from last year's festival was." Maseru nodded her head but on the inside she was laughing, _'Boys be!!' _She thought when a sudden wind blasted past her. A embrace of warmth then followed signifying that Kakashi had arrived, "Sorry I'm late." He muttered to her as he lifted his head to see Iruka, "Oh! Hi Iruka ready for a game?" He quickly changed the subject when Iruka gave a questioning expression, "Huh? Yes, I've been practicing!" Iruka held up a fist showing his readiness. Kakashi just nodded then they both ran for a booth that was close by. Meanwhile a bewildered Maseru followed very slowly.

She watched as the two of them began scooping for goldfish. They had intense expressions on their faces as they study the fish swimming about. The tension in the air caused the booth owner to sweat a bit. Suddenly they both swiftly and gracefully scooped out a fish. Kakashi smiled as he showed his fish to Maseru to judge. Iruka did the same thing and Maseru was laughing as she inspected them both, "So who won?" Kakashi asked. Maseru snickered as she pointed to Iruka, "He caught the bigger and brighter fish."

Iruka grinned at Kakashi and taunted him a bit, after several more bragging moments Iruka looked at Maseru, "Thank you. I had a great time but I gotta leave before Naruto gets upset that I didn't buy him ramen." He waved goodbye to the both of them and went off in search of Naruto.

Kakashi looked at Maseru when Iruka was clear out of sight, "You look beautiful today." He said as he kissed her on the cheek, Maseru blushed a bit, and then eyed Kakashi, "Not in public remember…" She pouted and he just laughed.

He had taken Maseru to nearly all of the booths before sundown and had won several prizes for her. She had won a couple games as well, but not as much as Kakashi did. He laughed when she fell into the tub that held all the goldfish for the scooping game. She was flustered about wearing wet clothes in public and that was when he offered to get her dry clothes at his place.

Maseru was oblivious about the situation, for she was freaking out because of her clothes clinging to her body. As soon as they got indoors was when she felt odd and out of place. She looked up to see flowers and candles, "Wow…You went all out Kashi-Kun." She gingerly said as she turned to look up at Kakashi only to be met with a lustful and longing kiss. She kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck.

He lifted her off the floor and carried her to his bed. As soon as her back touched the mattress, she decided to keep her promise, and let Kakashi have his way. He was on top of her, gazing down with a charming and cheerful smile. It made her blush and feel a bit insecure. "Maseru, I've wanted to do this for a long time…since the day you left Konoha to return to your father's home village, I felt empty. But now… I can show you how much I really love you." He stated simply. Maseru was silent, she couldn't believe what he just said, "Kakashi, I-I-I've always…loved you too." She said softly, admitting her biggest secret to her best friend, her crush, her lover…

Kakashi kissed her and began to take her wet kimono off. The way it clung to her body wasn't giving it any justice, for every curve that she had, was better to be seen in flesh. He touched her tender skin with the tip of his fingers, but stopped at her belly button which held distinct little markings that he always seems to forget about. He gave a slightly sadden look but stopped when she had pulled him back to her for a deep kiss that she knew he would enjoy.

After caressing her tongue he began to work his way down her body. Kissing every crevice and tender spot he found arousing. She was warm and inviting which made him want her more each second, every touch, kiss, lick showed this fact. Kissing her breasts, nipping at them till the nipples were perked, made her moan which motivated him to go lower and begin to kiss her intimately between her thighs.

This made her moan even louder and squirm with pleasure. Her back arched as he deepened the kiss or when he inserted his fingers into her, moving them in and out. She shivered when he pulled his fingers out, "Maseru…" He spoke her name softly, making her open her eyes to gaze up at him. Without anything on, Maseru found him even more stunning, "Ka-ka-kashi…" She murmured as her eyes begged him for more. He answered that notion when he moved her legs farther apart and positioned himself between them.

She felt a slight pain as he entered her, she moaned when he went in deeper. Kakashi made a slight noise himself as he felt her warmth wrap around his length. He knew she was still a virgin, so he knew she was feeling some pain as he kept pushing himself deeper into her. It was tight but they both felt powerful sense of love and security. They were staring at each other as he began to move. She began to breathe heavily and moan with delight as he did so.

Kakashi groaned as she grew tighter with every thrust, he knew she was nearing her climax, for he was as well. He began to thrust harder and faster. Maseru wrapped her legs around his waist making him go deeper. She felt warm and was panting heavily.

She arched her back and moaned loudly when her orgasm hit. She then heard Kakashi make a significant noise as a warm liquid began to fill her. He slowly pulled himself out of her, which made Maseru shudder, and then he slowly laid next to her. Her body was glistening as a candle light shown over her. He brushed some hair out of her face and embraced her. He kissed her and she kissed him back.

He looked out the window between the blinds to see that it was dark out. He smiled when he felt her nuzzle into his neck and cuddled her body closer to him. "Kakashi…" She muttered as she began to drift asleep in his arms, "I love you…" He kissed her forehead as she fell into a silent slumber. He couldn't even believe that she was there with him and even that she felt the same way he did. He looked over at the edge of his headboard to see a picture standing by itself. It was of him and his first and only love.

He was blushing and looking down to one side while the girl held a small panda in her arms. She was gazing at it with a cute smile…He then looked up to see his sensei smiling as he took the picture, "Aw Kakashi-san, so that's how your saying goodbye to her. How sweet." His sensei laughed lightly which made him blush even more, "Oh shut up…" He hissed.

The girl looked at him in the next second which made him go quiet, "Kakashi-sama, thank you." She said before kissing him on the cheek and leaving with her father.

Kakashi remembered feeling sad that day and for many years, but he looked down at Maseru who lay in his arms. "I love you too, Maseru." He said softly as he hugged her tighter, "For you were and always will be…my first love."

_**A/N: . … Um I do understand how long it's been so don't threaten me for updating this too late. When all the stuff in your life suddenly comes crashing down on you and grueling crap happens for months on end, then you'll know how I felt. O.O But none- the -less. HERE'S YOU SEXY CHAPTER THAT HAS BEEN PUT OFF FOR SUCH A LONG TIME!!! . **_

_** ~Love, MiniKakashi~**_


End file.
